


Round Two

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nogitsune still wore the face of his favorite mind. That one had even bested him once. He was fascinating, enchanting. The way fear and self-loathing resonated within the silent, guarded shell. The Nogitsune had missed that taste ever since he was expelled from Favorite’s mind...He just wanted him back.</p>
<p>Post-Nogitsune, AU occuring somewhere during season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

The Nogitsune frowned slightly as the shriveling mass in front of him cried out again. It didn’t whimper like it used to, didn’t fight for possession of its own mind. The Nogitsune used to love that so, the bright taste of its thick fear. Now it just shrunk back and Nogi could slip inside without resistance. He missed digging in his claws and watching the gears race into hyperactivity. This one used to have a name. Stuart? Nogi had long since stopped using it. He didn’t need to. This one no longer needed convincing, charming, lying to let him in. It would need to be replaced soon.

Nogi calmly gripped the side of the human’s face and its neck, twisting it once sharply to the side. It crumpled to the ground, eyes lifeless before the head could bounce even once. Nogi stepped over it and tilted his head to listen for a nearby heartbeat. He was restless. Bored. Famished. Insatiable. 

And yes, there in the distance, there was something slim and steady. A female. Youthful. The Nogitsune smiled. She was strong on the outside, but had closely guarded weaknesses. Perfectionism. Needed to be seen, noticed, loved. Desperately reliant on the ones close to her, but forced independence on herself. Yes, fear would taste good on her.  
Nogi analyzed his reflection in the water on the ground. He still wore the face of his favorite mind. That one had even bested him once. He was fascinating, enchanting. The way fear and self-loathing resonated within the silent, guarded shell. The Nogitsune had missed that taste ever since he was expelled from Favorite’s mind. Favorite, he had had a name similar to the recent one. Stuart? Nogi couldn’t remember. He just wanted him back.

Something about this new female one’s heartbeat felt familiar. _Good_ familiar. Like he had tasted her before. But where? He subtly reached out with his mind, not to latch on but to get a better reading, and instantly retracted in searing pain. This one’s mind burned. Nogi wanted it. He remembered wanting it before, the last time, too. It was almost as fascinating as the one who he’d been drinking in at the time-- yes, this one had helped to expel him! She was one of Favorite’s little helpers.

Nogi thought fondly of Favorite. So twisted. So gracefully bent to his will. Playing a good game even as a total slave to Nogi’s wishes. A strategist. Much darker than he wanted the others to know. Ruthless, strong. Oh so devoted to the ones he loved, but would use them as bargaining chips without hesitation. He could feed off of this one’s internal pain alone without once lifting a finger. But strife had tasted _so good_ when it belonged to Favorite. He’d never had anyone to tell, but half of the destruction they had caused had been Favorite’s thoughts working against him, the anger and rage and wrath that Favorite had forced down within himself believing in its wrongness. Oh, how _delicious_ was his wrongness. Nogi’s reflection, Favorite’s reflection, burned back at him hot with hungry desire.

And this female would lead him there. She was all he needed. She had been in Favorite’s mind plenty, a residue like a coat of paint still encasing it where Favorite had pitifully tried to scrape it away. Simple. Lovely. Easy. Nogi wanted to drink it in, wanted to get drunk off the pleasure of his pain. So rich, so layered, spiced with guilt and hopelessness. He hungered for it.

_Patience_ , he told himself, smiling at the girl coming into view. He had been walking and thinking, paying no mind to the blurring landscape around him. The loudness of her mind began to seep into his own. She was on her own, writing in a notebook, a mathematics textbook beside her. A bench on a hill. Winter, was it? Nogi shifted his body to match the mannerisms of his appearance. Neck slouched, hands in front pockets, lips pale and somewhat pouty. The girl was almost close enough to notice him. Nogi set his gaze on the ground and walked past her, knowing she would look up and notice him. As predictable as clockwork, she glanced up, tossing a strawberry blonde curl behind her head. 

“Lydia!” He called, selecting a goofy grin to greet her with. She smiled.

“Stiles!”

And the game began.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at anything TW, so let me know what you think!


End file.
